Dark Skies
by Splitheartwarrior
Summary: "Everyone has a breaking point" Rinda has a vision warning her of impending danger. When Guin suffers a traumatic experience and is left unconscious, it is up to Rinda and the father of a boy named Koga to protect him from the demon that caused his pain. warning: torture, non-con, yaoi, and adult themes. (I don't own any of the characters from guin saga)
1. Chapter 0

**Author's Note:**

Hi everyone! This is my first fan fiction ever and I am hoping it is well received… I'd been planning on my first one being a "safe" attempt, but that kinda fell through the floor.

Side 1: Oh god, you are actually gonna post it?!

Side 2: What's the big deal? It's not like she's the first to post something like this.

Me: *twitch*

Side 2: Aw look, you made her mad-

Side 1: NO I DIDN'T!

Me: *Ahem*

~silence~

Me: Anyway, I just wanted to give a brief explanation before you all started reading. I've had this Idea for a while thanks to my subconscious mind dreaming it up. There were two main problems I ran into though… First was the issue of the whole yaoi bit… yes I said it.

Side 1 (s1): *smack*

Me: ow… ok to be brief, he's not gay in this story it was against his will… which leads to the second dilemma. Anyone who's seen or read Guin Saga would know how ridiculously strong Guin is. There is however the issue of magic – which led to his capture in one of the later anime episodes – so that is my explanation for how…

S2: Oy! You planning on explaining them to death or actually typing the damned thing?

Me: oops.

Prologue

Sunlight shined faintly through narrow windows as the sun slowly sank below the horizon. A lone figure stood in the building's narrow hall, his bare feet patting silently on the cold stone floor as he mopped. This was just another day for him, just another prisoner in the hidden cavern. His name was Koga.

Out of all the prisoners he was the only one allowed out of his cell, and the only one the demon Zinran didn't touch, anymore. Koga remembered the day he was released from the daily torture he and the other prisoners alternately suffered. Zinran had had him brought to his chambers only to be taken back to his cell, an occurrence that usually meant the demon had grown bored and planned to kill his "prey". Instead Koga was notified that he was now to take over the job of bringing food and water to the other captives as well as cleaning the so called "castle". He later found out that the demon had sensed approaching death in Koga and felt no need to waste it's efforts in killing him.

He was quickly distracted from his thoughts as one of the many minions – a messenger to be specific – hurried past him to report to Zinran in the next room. Koga listened carefully while he continued mopping the hall.

"What did you find?" Zinran called to his messenger in a smooth mid-ranged voice. The minion bowed quickly, "I bring great news my lord, we found him." A smile quickly replaced the demon's apathetic expression as he rose from his seat. "Finally," he exclaimed in excitement, scaring Koga who was listening in, "I've finally found him! My precious gem!" He turned his gaze back to his minion, "Rally the elite and head out immediately. Waste no time and bring him here!"

The minion gave a swift bow before sprinting out the door, passing Koga who was stiff with shock. _Great gods! _He shook slightly. _The god of fate is cruel._

Meanwhile in Parros, Rinda lay asleep in bed. Her pale face was contorted in fear as a voice cried out in agony in her mind. A young maid with amber hair walked into the room and saw Rinda's expression. "M-My lady!" she shouted as she rushed to her side and shook her awake, "My lady please wake up! You are alright!"

Rinda bolted upright, her silvery white hair draping itself over her slender form. "Get my brother," she ordered softly, "please hurry." She watched the maid quickly run out of the room as tears flowed freely down her cheeks; Sunni woke up and hugged her. "Rinda ok?" she asked, concern clouding her wide eyes. Rinda shook her head as she hugged Sunni back. "I had a vision," she replied. She knew the voice she'd heard, though she'd never heard him cry out like that, that voice had been Guin.


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

Well here is chapter 1; sorry the prologue was so short. This is going to be a long story with multiple chapters so please bear with me… wow, the sides aren't interrupting.

**Chapter 1**

Warm sunlight filtered through the trees on the dusty path, leaving dappled patterns on a broad pair of armored shoulders as it glinted off the smooth black surface. Raising his head towards the clouds Guin stifled a yawn. _Go north… Aura. _The only two hints he had as to what his past was. Going north was exactly what he was doing now that the twin jewels Rinda and Remus had been safely returned to Parros.

Growing more exhausted as time wore on Guin decided to take a break. Leaning against a tall tree he shivered slightly. He was cold; the air around him felt like ice yet his skin was burning. _Is this what Rinda was referring to when she said I'd had a fever? _He thought to himself in dismay, remembering when he'd first met the twins. Sliding down to a sitting position against the tree he kept his ears alert for the sound of anyone approaching, but soon found himself drifting off to sleep.

There was a sound, soft but definitely out of place. He hadn't been asleep for more than a few minutes yet he was groggy none the less. Opening his amber eyes Guin scanned his surroundings for the sound's source. Nothing. Opening his mouth slightly he inhaled, drawing the forest's scents over his tongue. Someone was there, a demon? Soon more sounds followed and were accompanied by quiet whispers from all directions. _Surrounded huh?_

Ignoring his dizziness Guin sprang to his feet with his sword in hand. "There's no point in hiding," he said evenly as he continued to scan his surroundings. Hearing his words the creatures stepped into view. _18 – 19 – 20… _ Guin counted in his mind. One creature, obviously a demon at this point, stepped forward. It was tall and lean but still a few inches shorter than Guin, it had long angled ears and pale olive skin with red eyes. "Do you resist or will you come quietly?" is asked, cocking its head to one side, a fanged smile playing on its lips. Guin just narrowed his eyes, tightening his grip on his sword as the demon took another step closer.

"Pity," the creature said in mock frustration as a dagger materialized in its left hand "looks like we'll have to use force…" At that the surrounding demons threw their daggers in unison, forcing Guin to jump out of harm's way. Angling himself mid-air he landed behind a shorter red-skinned demon, effectively slicing it in half. "… Or not."

As those words hung in the air Guin stared as the demon's blood pooled on the ground in an odd fashion. Ӆӂҵҕѻѱѧѫ… A strange language filled his ears, His breath catching in his throat as the blood pooled around him forming an odd symbol. The red eyed demon caught his gaze as chains shot out of the ground and bound themselves to Guin's frozen form. "The master will be pleased," it whispered as it approached him, "you will be seeing him soon." The chains suddenly tightened and brought Guin to the ground in a single movement, knocking him out cold.

**End Notes:**

Sorry about its shortness, I'll try to make the other chapters longer.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Warm. That is what the air felt like, but why? Shifting to his side he felt a thin blanket slide off of his muscular form. _Wait what?_ Opening his eyes Guin saw a dimly lit hall lined with prison cells, his armor was gone. Too caught up in looking around Guin didn't notice the red-headed young man picking up the blanket right away, it was more like a brown rag.

"Who are you?" the red-head asked cautiously as he placed the rag next to, to Guin's surprise the boy wore nothing. "Guin…" He replied, deciding not to ask about the boy's lack of attire. "Nice to meet you, I'm Koga," he said with a small smile, which only confused Guin who was used to people panicking at the sight of him. "Are you cold?" Koga asked after noticing Guin shiver slightly, "you'll wanna be careful not to let that fever get any worse… not like that'll be easy around here…" "Where exactly is here?" Guin questioned. "In my opinion hell," Koga said bitterly, "No thanks to that damned Demon Zinran and the daily torture he subjects each of us too." _So I've been taken prisoner by a demon…_

"How long have you been here?" Guin asked, noticing how Koga seemed to be in slightly better shape than the other prisoners, a few of whom looked dead aside from the steady rise and fall of their chests. They too had no cloths, but Guin suspected it was likely a result of their torture. "About a year," The red-head replied a bit startled by the question, "I'd be in worse shape if it weren't for the circumstances." The curious look in Guin's eyes was clear as day to Koga, "I have a disease, though it's not contagious… It just means I'm dying and Zinran doesn't want to waste his efforts killing me." "I see…" Guin said solemnly. Koga – having realized he still hadn't given the blanket to him – stood up and draped it over Guin's shoulders, "It's nothing to be sorry over. My dad saw some symptoms indicating such before I was captured."

A loud moan echoed in the hall, causing Guin to look up. "Poor guy," Koga said following Guin's gaze, "He'll likely bleed out at this rate. I home the gods will ease his passing." They both watched as the man convulsed and sputtered, Koga praying silently. A few moments passed and the body grew still, the hall was now silent. The silence continued for a while, until Koga decided to speak up, "That tends to happen now and then, but there is no point in dwelling on it… you'd lose your sanity otherwise…" Guin nodded, deep in thought. "Koga… You mentioned before that you're father noticed you're disease, how?" Koga straitened up a bit and looked at him. "He's a doctor, but our family runs an inn." Guin's ear twitched slightly, curiosity knowing at him. "Tell you what," Koga grinned when he noticed Guin's interest, "I'll tell you about my family if you tell me about yourself. I don't exactly know you beyond your name… only if you want to though." "Very well," Guin said, amused slightly by the boy's bold yet shy request, "I see no harm in doing so."

**00000000**

Several hours had passed while Guin and Koga talked. Guin was now asleep – never mind the effort Koga had put into convincing him he needed rest – so Koga was left to his thoughts. He'd been surprised that Guin had amnesia and felt bad about not knowing that the word Aura meant. To him, Guin seemed like a good man. Kind, honest, humble, brave, etc… He had his respect. _"I found him! My precious gem!" _Zinran's words suddenly surfaced in Koga's mind. _No… _his blood ran cold. _Not him, please not him!_

Almost right on queue a small group of minions entered the hall, each carrying a shackle which glowed softly, heading straight for the cell that Koga and Guin shared.

**Author's note:**

Ok so here is chapter two. It'll either be chapter 3 or 4 where things become graphic. I should also warn that my update rate is not consistent, but I'll try my best to get more chapters out.


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**

College has started so I may not be able to type these as quickly as before…

S2: you've been slow since the start! I doubt they'd notice any difference

S1: I'd rather she stopped altogether

S2: no one asked your opinion!

S3: Neither of your opinions were asked so stop interrupting her. *drags them off*

Anyway, this is a long story that goes beyond what I've initially typed. I'll do my best to increase chapter length.

**00000**

Chapter 3

The sound of hooves hitting the dirt road thundered across the open lands. Riding the supply wagon in the back of the group (about 20 or more soldiers) sat Rinda. She'd snuck onto the wagon before the company left and wasn't discovered until they'd traveled for about two days. There had been a heated argument about sending her back for her own safety but it was dropped in the end when she'd proved they'd need her to find Guin.

Staring at the sky Rinda thought back to the night she'd had the vision. It had surprised her how little convincing it took to get her Brother to dispatch a small platoon to send to Guin's aid, but as nearly surprising as the number of volunteers from the troops. She found out that many of them respected the leopard warrior and wished to repay him for his protection of the twins.

A chill ran up her spine, forcing her out of her thoughts. The vision she'd had before came at a blinding speed, causing her to cry out in alarm as the voices echoed in her mind with more intensity than before. It was times like this Rinda wished she hadn't convinced Sunni to stay behind, but she'd had a fever so travel was not a good idea. "Are you alright my lady?" one of the men said as he watched her with concern. "I'm alright," she responded shakily, "it was just another vision." The man opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by one of the scouts in the front. "I think I found something!" The company came to a halt; Rinda jumped off the wagon and ran after the captain to where the scout was pointing. "A sword?" The captain questioned as he grabbed it, "did something happen here?"

Rinda stopped dead in her tracks, tears stinging the corners of her eyes. "T-that's Guin's," she choked out. "Fan out!" He called to the men, "tell me if you find anything else!" The men quickly scattered, only to gather minutes later with news of what they found. Just off the path was a single corps, its blood having already dried on the soil, acting as the only indicator that a battle had even taken place.

**000000**

**Author:**

This is short, I know, but important to the plot.


	5. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:**

**Warning! **This is where the explicit warning takes effect. Anyone who is squeamish when it comes to Non-con or rape should stop reading. Also, the torture Zinran inflicts is as listed previously.

**000000000000000000000000000**

Chapter 4

Guin woke with a start as his wrists were yanked above his head. He was in a stone-walled room which was dimly lit. The shackles on his wrists - and ankles as well - held an eerie glow, magic enchantment no doubt, while the chains seemingly disappeared into the shadows. "Ah good, you're awake," a shadowy figure said from the corner of the room, stepping forward until his face was illuminated by the torchlight, "I am known as Zinran." Guin narrowed his eyes at him, noticing he was at least two heads taller than himself. Zinran's head appeared mostly human but sported pale green scales, long impish ears, gold slatted eyes, and short maple hair. "I suppose you are wondering as to why you are here," Zinran said, a hint of amusement in his voice. "I've given it some thought," Guin rumbled in annoyance, "Do you plan to tell me any time soon?"

A smile spread onto the demon's face as what could only be described as a purr came from his mouth, "I was hoping you'd ask, my precious gem." _Precious gem?_ A smooth hand slid up and cupped Guin's chin, who instinctively jerked his head back. "Feisty aren't we?" a mischievous light flashed in his eyes, "good." Guin glared at the demon as he waited to find out why. With no warning the demon shot forward, exposing two long fangs just moments before they were buried in Guin's left shoulder. Guin clenched his jaw to stifle the cry of pain that burst forth, becoming alarmed as a hot, almost burning sensation poured into his veins. "Sorry about that love, I'll try to be more gentle." The demon cooed as he gingerly licked and kissed the spot he'd just bitten, causing Guin to recoil in shock and discus as he growled slightly. "Don't worry about the venom," Zinran said as he stepped back and looked him in the eyes, "it's not lethal, it'll just make things easier for us."

The demon ran a hand across Guin's chest, leaving goose-bumps in its wake. "What do you want from me?" Guin snarled, hiding his alarm at his body's sudden sensitivity. _Must be the venom_. Zinran leaned in slowly till his breath reached the warrior's ear, "What I want is you." Guin's eyes widened and he pulled at his restraints in an attempt to get away. The only result was a sharp twinge of pain as the shackles bit into his skin. "So much fight, it suits you," The demon said as he ran his hands along Guin's muscular form, "…and resistant. I'll have to give you more…" Zinran swiftly bit down on gain's shoulder again but missed the first bites punctures due to the warrior's attempt to dodge. Guin heard Zinran comment about having planed not to leave a second mark but was distracted by the intense fire shooting through him as the new venom took hold. He was pulled back to the present by the feeling of something wet running along his skin. "You taste even better than you smell," Zinran huskily whispered before sliding his tongue across one of Guin's hardening nipples.

Guin was both confused and repulsed by the demon's actions, letting out a deep growl as a threat. Zinran simply smiled as he continued to run his hands and lounge along Guin's body, mapping out every inch, before returning to the now pert buds. Guin's body shuddered, clamping his mouth shut to keep silent as the demonic being wrapped his mouth around one of the buds. After a few minutes of alternately sucking and licking each bud while teasing the other Zinran let his hand slide down until it rested on top of Guin's clothed genitals. "What do we have here?" Guin froze and stared at Zinran, a sinking feeling overcoming him as an unnatural warmth became concentrated in his lower abdomen. The demon rubbed his thumb over the sensitive member and smiled at the warrior's sudden hitch in his breathing. "My my, a virgin?" He purred as he leaned into his struggling captive, inhaling the unmistakable scent, "I'm surprised but VERY pleased."

In a split second Zinran had slipped his fingers under the remaining clothing and ripped it off, carelessly tossing it to some random spot in the room. Guin's body instinctively tried to curl up in response to the sudden rush of cool air, causing the shackles to once again bite into his skin. "Oh so shy. You've nothing to hide though," Zinran said teasingly as he eyed the impressive length before him, "In fact you should be honored. Seeing as I'm in such a good mood and this is your first time, I've decided to pleasure you first." Guin's once guarded glare became obvious shock. _What? He can't possibly mean…_ His thoughts were cut short when a long warm tongue flicked the exposed head, causing a hiss to escape his mouth. The demon licked the now hardening member, sliding smoothly over its exposed veins while kneading the package underneath with his hands. Guin's breathing became erratic while he continually struggled to not make a sound. His struggle was completely shattered when Zinran suddenly took his cock in his mouth. Starting off slow the demon bobbed his head while taking in more each time. Once he'd managed to take the whole thing he picked up a swift pace, humming in satisfaction as the warrior's low moans increased in volume. Guin could feel his resolve breaking as the heat became increasingly too much while he continued his struggles against the restraints. After an especially hard suck while fangs scratched the sensitive surface, a strangled cry roared from his through as he came. With a wet pop Zinran released the now limp form, licking his lips as he swallowed the white cream. "So delicious…" the demon whispered while eyeing the exhausted man before him, "I will make you mine!"

The chains suddenly glowed far brighter that before and Guin felt his body being forced into a new position. Blood was beginning to ooze out from under the cuffs. The chains stopped and Guin found himself facing the floor with his legs spread and his head only just above his lower half. "Don't!" The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them as a smooth but clawed hand grabbed his thigh, puncturing the surface. "Oh but I must my little gem," Zinran replied, giving a slight squeeze, "I can barely control myself as it is." Sliding down Zinran located the virgin hole and licked it thoroughly. Panic, yes _**panic**_ washed over Guin, his mind reeling in fear and confusion over what the demon was planning to do. He yelped and shuddered as the demon pushed its long lounge past the rustled ring and began exploring every possible inch. Satisfied with his work Zinran pulled away, "I hope you're ready my love, I promise to be careful." Curiosity as to what Zinran could have possibly meant by that Guin looked back, his blood running cold at what he saw. If the demon wasn't known as such because of his looks it would be because of his size. It was thick and unbearably long, at minimum a few meters. The whole thing was well muscled and could move like a snake, the base still too covered in shadow to be seen. "No!" Guin shouted as he pulled relentlessly against his restraints, all attempts to hide his reactions now completely abandoned. Pain bit at his wrists and ankles as blood began to trickle down his harms and feet, he could tell that at least one of his libs was now likely sprained or cracked. "Relax," was the only warning Guin got before the large creature pushed itself past his entrance. He shrieked and howled in pain as Zinran slowly worked his way in, curving along the internal track until he was sheathed to the hilt.

Zinran wrapped his arms around the now crying warrior as the sound of tearing flesh finally faded. He licked a tear off of Guin's face while nuzzling into the soft fur, "You are mine now, my precious gem. Now and forever." After saying that he pulled out slightly then slammed back in, maintaining a steady rhythm while chocked sobs echoed in the room.

**0000000000000000000**

**Author's note:**

Like I said, heavy. I'm working on the next chapter now. So the sides don't interrupt – glare – I will address some possible guest ions.

The idea of Guin being a virgin came from some other fanfics I've read (and research I might add). It is not uncommon for one to be as such if they never had the time to do so or never really thought of it, etc.…

No this is not the main plot; it is the start of it. Read the summery.

Please be patient and keep an open mind. Reviews are welcome through out the story, just no haters please… I did leave ample warnings.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Rinda's P.O.V.**

The Horses were becoming more agitated as we sped along the rows of trees. After seeing Guin's sword I got the strongest feeling that we should head west, But there was no sign of Guin or any sort of struggle, just endless rows of trees.

**Koga's P.O.V.**

The hall was way to silent to me, why did it have to be so damned quiet? My mind was racing; I needed a plan… anything at this point, so long as it would get Guin out of here. Why did someone like him have to be trapped here in this hellhole? My thoughts were interrupted when one of the regular minion guards walked up to my cell, "Oy! Time to fetch the food n' watch' for ur fellow guests. Don't forget to clean the south wing after!" He opened my cell and pointed me in the general direction before traipsing off. I would have just run to where Zinran likely had Guin, but barging in without a plan would be useless.

I kept my eyes on the floor as I walked towards the so-called kitchen to avoid causing any of the passing minions to be suspicious. Once in the crumbling stonewalled room I headed to the pile of empty buckets, moving on autopilot while desperately trying to form a plan. I couldn't help but sneeze when sunlight hit my eyes. Sure, there were no windows – wouldn't that have been a luxury – but there was a nice little hole in the wall about the size of my head located above the make-shift stove which had it's typical pot of edible sludge, our "food" as the creatures so kindly put it. The kitchen was one of the only usable rooms along the outermost walls of this partially underground fortress; the walls seldom got any maintenance unless considered a serious security breach. I dropped my bucket when an annoying drum of hooves startled me… wait _hooves?!_

Feverently praying to the gods I ran to the stove and climbed up so my head was level with the hole. Wow, There's so many soldiers out there, and… a girl? She must be younger than me by about a year or two and her hair was a silvery-white, but it was her expression startled me. She looked so sad. A tall man – likely the leader – walked over to the girl, "what is it my lady?" "I'm not sure," she replied sadly, "Something tells me he's near here, but all I see are trees and stones…" _Did she say he?_ I swear my heart just skipped a beat. If they were looking for who I hope they were Then I just might be able to get Guin out of here. Picking up a rusty spoon I chucked it through the hole, _please notice!_ The spoon hit the leader's leg and made him jump, everyone drew their swords. _Well they noticed_. The girl bent down and picked up the spoon, eyeing it closely before looking around and calling softly, "Hello? Is someone there?" Damn, no one saw where it came from. I needed them to find this hole. Reaching down I grabbed the serving spoon out of the "food" and threw it towards the girl, leaving a small trail of sludge as it flew. The girl saw it in short order and ran towards me despite the captain telling her to be careful. "Who are you?" she said as she knelt down to see me, the soldiers were close behind. "Koga, But that's not important," I said hurriedly, "the man you are looking for, what is his name?" I had to be sure. "How…?" "Just tell me!" "Guin…" she said softly, oh praise the fates! I had to move fast, time was precious now. "I know where he is, but you need to hurry," I said urgently, "The demon leading this stronghold has him." "How do we get in?" It was the captain who asked me this time. "This wall is falling apart," I said thinking fast, "it should give way with enough force." As if to emphasize my point one of the stones fell inward at my touch. "Stand back kid," the captain nodded his head towards me before turning to his men, "You heard him, MOVE!"

I was barely out of the way before the wall caved inwards with a rumbling thud followed by the scattered sound of random stones clattering down the collapsed area. No sooner had the dust thinned did the men jump down with their weapons ready, watching me for instructions. Some of them were wide eyed, oh right… no cloths. "Follow me!" I shouted as I burst into the hall, just barely managing to duck out of the way of a minion. It was swiftly killed by the nearest man – thank Janos the elite were away – but was swiftly followed by a swarm of its comrades who had been alerted of the intrusion. Sounds of battle filled the hall as men and minion clashed, I was practically invisible to them. _We don't have time for this_, I thought to myself in a panic, Guin needed us now. A metallic clank caught my attention when a rather large and beautiful sword fell at my feet. Not bothering to see who's it was I picked it up, only to drop it because of its weight. Luck must have been on my side today since it fell on top of an oncoming minion, severing its arm at the shoulder. Dragging the sword behind me I grabbed the arm and ran down the hall, using the blood to create a dashed line on the walls as I went.

I ran faster than I'd ever run before as I skirted the corners in a blur, the sickening scrape of bone on stone following me as I left a path. The soldiers must have been able to make quick work of the swarm since I could hear them running after me, occasionally having to dispatch yet another minion. The marks were becoming less pronounced as the blood began to run dry, but it didn't matter when my destination appeared before me. With no further use for the severed arm I dropped it and sprinted to the door.

**General P.O.V.**

Koga ran at the door, bruising his foot when he successfully kicked it open, the soldiers were right behind him. The men – and Rinda who had run after them – froze in horror at the scene before them. A tall snake-like humanoid stood before them, Guin was chained up and in his arms. Guin – for lack of better words – looked practically dead. Long claw marks stretched across his body and two deep bite marks adorned his left shoulder. Blood was trickling down his arms and feet. A satisfied groan rumbled from the demon's throat as Guin choked and coughed out a thick white substance. Koga acted quickly, seeing an opening when Zinran pulled out slightly in confusion. With all the strength he could muster Koga raised the sword above his head and brought it down on the appendage between Guin and the demon, effectively severing it from the demon's body.

Zinran screeched in agony as he stumbled back, swiping a clawed hand at Koga and knocking him to the wall. "C-curse you!" he roared in cold fury. His glowed red as his scales grew darker as his body began to shift. His claws lengthened as well as his fangs, long black horns curving out of his skull as his maple hair vanished. The once human-like face elongated into a snout and the tongue narrowed and forked. "You will pay for this!" ,Zinran's demonic voice echoed threateningly. The soldiers – knocked out of their frozen stance by Koga's sudden act – rushed in with swords drawn as they formed a semi-circle around the demon.

Having been weakened by both his time with Guin and having his dick chopped off Zinran glared at his attackers. "Very well," he said coldly, "You may have won this round, but I will come back for him. And when I do, I'll make every single one of you suffer for taking him from me!"

To Be Continued…

**Author's Note:**

… I'm not sure it came out as good as I would have hoped, but it is better than my original draft. I wonder if any of you figured out whose sword it was that Koga grabbed.


	7. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:**

Few, made it to chapter 6!

S2: you're moving pretty fast for someone working as a full time student.

I find it best to ride the wave of inspiration while it is there

S1: no kidding… though I'm glad you have more to this story than what was in chapter 4…

S2: you doubted her? And here I thought you of all people would know she can't help but write something that has an actual plot!

S3: You've made your point guys. Let the poor readers return to their reading

Thank you S3.

**0000000000000000000000**

**Chapter 6**

_"You may have won this round, but I will come back for him. And when I do, I'll make every single one of you suffer for taking him from me!" _

With one last snarl at the group Zinran became enveloped in a shroud of darkness then was gone, the shackles on Guin suddenly glowed before they too vanished. The Parros captain leapt forward just as the unconscious warrior began to fall, wrenching his shoulder when he fell into his outstretched arms. "By Janos' beard…" he mumbled as he gently laid Guin on the floor, staring in horror at the extensive wounds. The captain's right hand man walked forward. "We need to get both of them to a healer," he said, staring first at the appendage still inside of Guin and then at the boy named Koga.

Koga winced in pain as he sat up, blood spilling from the wound on his abdomen. "My father's a doctor," he said while shrugging off some of the soldiers' attempts to make him lie down, "He'll know what to do…" The captain couldn't help but feel pride and pain when he noticed something flash in the boy's eyes, "Where do we find him? Is he near here by any chance?" "Yes he is," Koga replied, His eyes were tired and sad as he glanced at Guin, "There's a road to the east, I'm sure it's the one you came by. Follow it north till you reach a fork in the road, take the east path. My father runs an Inn not far from there…" Koga's vision blurred slightly as he fell back, one of the younger soldiers caught him, "Tell him you seek sanctuary for the wounded…" After a few short orders were given some of the soldiers rushed back out to the horses to make the supply wagon into a temporary medical transport. The rest of them carried Koga and Guin out slowly, while the captain guided a shocked Rinda behind them.

Once the two were placed on the wagon one of the younger soldiers climbed on, followed by Rinda, who sat between the two at the head. Rinda watched silently as the soldier worked hard to stem the bleeding on both patients, her tears slowly dried. "Let me help", she requested as she grabbed a nearby cloth. "Normally I wouldn't advise that," the soldier replied sadly, "but they need all the help they can get." Noticing that Koga was bleeding heavily she turned to help him.

**Koga's P.O.V.**

I could feel the wagon moving under me as we went down the road, it was almost soothing. I saw Rinda shift at the edge of my vision and realized she'd turned towards me with a cloth. "D-Don't waist it on me…" I said weakly as I slowly turned my head towards her. "You'll bleed out if I don't," she retorted shakily before pressing it on my wound, I couldn't even feel it; "we're going to see your father, remember?" A sad smile tugged at my mouth. I really wanted to see him, and my brothers and sister, but my strength was fading. "I won't be able to hold out that long… is better, this way…" "No," she said, staring me in the eyes, "I won't let you." I could see the pain in her eyes, but I needed her to understand. My vision blurred even more and I coughed up some blood, I couldn't taste it though. "Sorry… Rinda," I spluttered, "But c-can you listen to my… last r-request?" She leaned down until my blurry vision could see her, "I will…"

"P-promise me…" I whispered, turning my head towards Guin, "p-prot-tect G-Guin…" A calm numbness enveloped me as my vision slowly turned white. I had given my life to save another instead of slowly rotting in that prison. Yeah… it is better this way.


End file.
